User blog:LQ1998/LQ's Top ten Favorite Video Game Characters
10. K.K. Slider (animal crossing) Now in video games a lot of times what I really want to do is get away from the real world for a while for some peace. The Animal Crossing Series embodies that idea. Sure it's wimsical and all that. But there are honestly few games I've enjoyed more. K.K. Slider is kind of the headliner for the idea of Animal Crossing, a singing dog is weird at first glance, and second as well, but strangly, he's a character I really enjoy, and really let's me just forget about the world for a while and enjoy that game. 9. Detective Gumshoe (Ace Attorney series) Like I said, these first few are characters I just like as side characters and enjoy seeing in games. Gumeshoe is a really entertaining guy, and quite funny. He's one of the things that make the AA so enjoyable for me. 8.Owain (Fire Emblem Awakening) Owain is a really interesting character. On the surface he's an odball who makes you laugh with his fantsy stories he seems to live in. But as you get to know him you find out how deep his character really is and why he acts so odd. He's the kind of character you really get attached too after a while, which is what characters should do. 7. Luke Triton (Layton series) The professor's apprentice. Luke is a young boy who tries to act far above his age. He's a really likeable character (before they changed voice actors atleast) and it's fun watching him try and act like an adult while still having the wishes of a child. 6.Mario (Super Mario Bros) Honestly, how can any Nintendo guy get away with out him? Some people like him, some hate him. Mario has as special place in my heart, I grew up with his games and continue to enjoy them today, though he's not a deep character, he's imortant to me none the less. 5.Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney series) This guy is the newest addition to my list. Phoenix is an interesting guy he can swing from hopeless and imcompitent, to being right on top of things. The way he's potrayed inthe games makes him feel very real and relatable. 4.Robin (Fire Emblem Awakening) Now Robbin, perhaps putting him in is kind of cheating, because he's meant to be you in the game in one way or another, but I think he still has a personality, and it's one I like. He learns of great evil power within him throughout the game and his past haunts him, but his ties to his friends stay stronger then that. It's incredibly moving throughout the whole game to watch him go through this journey, something you really have to experience. 3. Link (Legend of Zelda series) Again, Link is supossed to be you, and with him, he has almost no personality. But that's also what's great about him. He's the link between you and the game world, and you really end up deciding his reasons for thigns in the deep plots of the Zelda series. 2. Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening) Chrom I feel like I can really relate to in many ways. He's a leader, but he struggles with doubts that his path is true, and if he is truly worthy of the power given to him. There's a lot of great stuff on this theme throughout the game indluding A quote Fredrick gives the Chrome I really like "The doubtless man's path may be straight, but it is seldom true." What I also like about him is he realized the simple truth of fighting war for piece, and not going off on the ridicules path that it can always be avoided. 1. Prof. Hershal Layton (Layton series) Now why is this guy my favorite video game character of all time? He's so moral it's kind of unrealistic, but yet realistic heros aren't always what I want to see. Sometimes, an example like this is the guy I like to cheer for. He's good for the sake of good. A man lost to time, a Gentlmen. Though he tries to avoid violence, he knows when it's necisary and he can outfence most anyone. He's what I consider the perfect Hero. And sometimes, that's what I like to see. Someone I wish I could be like. So that's my list of my personal favorite video game characters of all time. (At the moment) Please comment and tell me your thoughts and comments! Category:Blog posts